


Who cares if one more light goes out

by SatanicMe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/pseuds/SatanicMe
Summary: Tony’s death made a big impact in Peter’s life.Just for once I don’t care about summaries.





	Who cares if one more light goes out

“Hey, Peter. How was school?”

Smiling the boy sat down next to Tony, while Happy closed the car door and went to the front. Rambling Peter explained the billionaire about how school was boring and excepting the lab time he would prefer swinging through the streets of New York.

“But I can’t skip school, because it’s important and I want to work at SI with you not just as intern but as a real scientist.”

“Good to know that all my hard work parenting you finally paid of. I was scared you had lost all common sense after the whole bird man fiasco.”

“What are you talking about? May did work, while you stood by and ate popcorn.”

“Yeah. Now you better tell me about this project of yours, before I decide to kick you out of my car and have lab time without annoying bratty teenagers annoying me.”

Peter laughed as Tony attacked him and ruffled his hair. Even Happy smiled, despite all the noise in the back, and started to drive.

————-

It was another exhausting day at school as Peter entered the car and threw his backpack on the seat next to him.

Suddenly he snapped his head to the side, having thought for a moment, that he might have hit Tony.

“Oh....”

The seat was empty.

This time the car remained silent and Happy did not even dare to turn on the radio to fill the space that was left back.

“You want to tell me, how your school day was?”

“No.”

————

“Now you will learn, how a real homemade lasagne is supposed to taste like. If I ever catch you buy the cheap discounter shit ones again, I swear, I will kill you two.”

Wearing a kitchen apron, that was covered with sweet little kitties, and matching gloves, Tony brought the hot lasagne to the table.

Peter was already anxiously playing with his fork, eying hungrily the delicious smelling meal, just to be slapped slightly by May, who knew, he was about to eat the whole thing by himself.

“Wait for Tony. Seriously, Peter. You won’t die if you wait a little longer.”

“But Mayyyyyy! I am hungryyyy!”

“You will survive, Underoos.”, said Tony as he poured May and himself red wine and brought the moaning teenager grapefruit juice.

—————

Peter stared wordlessly at the missing seat in front of him. Coming from behind with a in tinfoil packed lasagne obviously bought from the supermarket due the lack of cooking skills in the Parker household, May laid a hand on her nephew’s shoulder to soothe him.

None of them exchanged a word, taking comfort in the presence of each other.

She continued to serve the meal.

“He would probably kill the both of us.”

“Yeah, I think he regrets being up there. Now he has to watch us eat awful cheap lasagne.”

——————  
Whenever Peter entered the lab, he was always greeted with some kind of dramatic and loud music.

One of his favourite songs, he decided, was this song of Led Zeppelin... it was named ‘Paint it black’.

Sometimes he even saw his mentor dancing to the beat of music, until the old man noticed him and glared at him like a dear caught in the headlights.

“Next time I should order Friday to record you. I bet your shaking hair moves would make more than a million clicks on youtube.”

“At least a billion clicks, but since Friday will always listen to me, there won’t be any youtube videos for you to share.”

—————

While he worked, Peter was surrounded by silence. Sometimes he heard Dum-E beep and Butterfinger roll around to cause some mess.

He almost shrieked as suddenly the doors opened loudly and Pepper came in.

“The lab was never silent.”

“I know. But without him it’s not the same.”

————

He was sitting on a bench next to a lake.

“Tony always complained about Mister Barton’s farmhouse. It was so boring, he used to say.”, Peter mumbled, when he noticed Pepper standing standing behind of him.

“What Tony told you and what he truly thought were always two different things, Peter. It is the way the world forced him to be.”

“I miss him.”

“Me too.”

“Everything feels so empty without him.”

—-/

> _The reminders pull the floor from your feet_  
In the kitchen, one more chair than you need oh  
And you're angry, and you should be, it's not fair  
Just 'cause you can't see it, doesn't mean it, isn't there
> 
> _If they say  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
In a sky of a million stars_


End file.
